


I'm Gonna Give You My Heart

by acehollyleaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acehollyleaf/pseuds/acehollyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Ivypool finds Blossomfall sitting by the lake, and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted to Fanficton.net  
> I haven't read the books for a while, so they are probably very ooc  
> Title's from A Sky Full of Stars

_Claws slashed her pelt as Hawkfrost attacked her. Ivypool tried to escape, but she was surrounded. Thistleclaw and Snowtuft began slicing her ears. Ivypool fought back, but she was outnumbered. Hollyleaf landed beside her, yowling at Hawkfrost. Hollyleaf and Ivypool fought together, driving off the three cats. As Ivypool turned to thank Hollyleaf, the black molly fell._

With a gasp, Ivypool woke up. Ivypool sat up in her nest, heart racing. That night haunted her, no matter how much she wanted to forget. Ivypool swallowed the panic that still threatened to consume her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.

The gray tabby got up and walked towards the entrance of the warrior’s den, trying not to disturb any of her sleeping clanmates. As Ivypool squeezed through the entrance, she looked up at the sky. It wasn’t even close to dawn. With a sigh, she headed to the entrance of camp.

She nodded at Cloudtail, who was on guard duty. The white tom nodded back, taking in her disheveled appearance. Ivypool started heading towards the lake, her paw steps quiet. The forest was quiet too quiet, and it sent Ivypool on edge.

_Screeches rang throughout the forest as cats fought for their lives-_

Ivypool shook her head. _Snap out of it!_ She told herself, her heart beginning to race once more. The molly continued her walk toward the lake.

-

As Ivypool emerged from the trees she spotted a strange cat on the shore. She halted, sniffing the air. She smelled Blossomfall, which was a relief. Ivypool began to quietly walk closer, and tripped over a rock. “Foxdung!” She exclaimed.

Blossomfall turned around, fur on end. “Who-” Blossomfall began.

“It’s me.”

“You shouldn’t creep up on a cat like that!”

Ivypool felt embarrassment flood through her. “Sorry.” She should have known not to. After the battle, no cat liked being surprised.

“It’s fine. What are you doing out here anyways?”

 _I could ask you the same thing._ “I couldn’t sleep.” Ivypool admitted.

“Nightmares?”

Ivypool swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Me too.” Blossomfall sighed. “What were they about?”

Ivypool stiffened; she didn’t like cats knowing her weaknesses. She decided to tell Blossomfall, because Blossomfall was trustworthy. “The battle.”

Blossomfall nodded sympathetically. “Same. The battle was horrible.”

“It was.” Ivypool walked closer to Blossomfall, and sat down next to the tortoiseshell. They sat in silence together until the light of dawn began to creep over the horizon.

“How have things been?” She hadn’t talked to Blossomfall as much as she would have liked.

“Millie’s refusing to speak to me.” Blossomfall’s words were quiet, and Ivypool couldn’t see her expression.

“Why?” Ivypool was surprised. She’d noticed that Blossomfall and her mother had been distant lately, but she hadn’t thought it was this bad.

Blossomfall took a deep breath. “She thinks I betrayed the clan by joining the Dark Forest.” Her words were bitter.

Ivypool wasn’t sure how to respond. Blossomfall sighed, and looked up at the stars. “In the end you chose us.” Ivypool reminded her. Blossomfall remained silent. “Besides, don’t listen to her. She just doesn’t see how amazing you are.”

“You think I’m amazing?” Blossomfall turned to look at her, their faces close.

Ivypool swallowed nervously, she hadn’t realized how close they were until now. “No, I _know_ you’re amazing.”

Blossomfall looked at her with affection in her eyes. “Thank you Ivypool.” She paused for a moment before leaning in to touch her nose to Ivypool’s. Ivypool froze, shocked. Blossomfall began to pull away, hurt in her eyes. Praying to StarClan Blossomfall wouldn’t take her confusion as rejection, Ivypool leaned in to close the gap. Their noses touched once more, Ivypool nearly began to purr.

Blossomfall smiled when they parted. “This is going to be weird.”

“How so?”

Blossomfall twitched her whiskers in amusement. “Well, I have a feeling Briarlight and Dovewing are going to become mates.”

“Oh, right.” That would be _very_ awkward.


End file.
